Cold Love
by Yosei-kun
Summary: Shion had begun to feel sick. Inside district six, his home, word has it that there have been strange occurrences where people suddenly aged and died within moments; Shion was all too familiar with this... the bees, which had almost taken his own life, had begun to stir despite the winter. Making matters worse, Nezumi had begun to avoid him... ShionxNexumi request for yui124


**A/N:** A request from yui124! Thanks for commenting! Sorry for taking foreverrrr!

The wonderfulness in episode 7 was just too lovely to leave alone, I just couldn't help myself to add a few things ;) I don't own any part of No. 6, the adorable little series all belongs to Atsuko Asano~

**WARNING:** This story contains M-rated material in the male/male pairing of ShionxNezumi

* * *

Cold Love

a _No. 6_ Fanfic

((*What actually happened in my dialogue form*))

Shion had begun to feel sick. Inside district six, his home, word has it that there have been strange occurrences where people suddenly aged and died within moments; Shion was all too familiar with this... the bees, which had almost taken his own life, had begun to stir despite the winter. Making matters worse, around the usual time where Shion would have gotten a message from his mother who remained in the district, he didn't receive a single word; and to top it all off, Nezumi had begun to avoid him.

"Hey Shion!" A familiar voice called out. Shion turned from his depressed haze to see Rikiga stroll up to him with a grin. Shion had been walking around the West Block market, a bit unsettled, just in time to receive the news that Rikiga could not gather the supplies that Shion had requested. Shion's sigh was hardly containable, Rikiga began to tear up "You're such a good boy! You need to worry about yourself more often. Are you eating enough? Eve is probably feeding you moldy bread! And your clothes are filthy!" and with that, Rikiga led along the discontent boy to a nearby clothing shop.

"Really, you don't have to get me anything..." Shion said, but was ignored as Rikiga pulled him along into the small shop. An elderly woman that tended to the shop noticed them and approached. With a small exchange of greeting Rikiga continued.

"Do you have any outer-wear, it gets cold in the winter." he asked and the elderly shop-keep sprang to find some, maybe a bit too quickly, as the pile she touched fell over in a heaping mess. She bent down, apologizing as she hurriedly picked the clothes up, Shion bent down to help and something caught his eye...

"Oh, that's a girls coat." she mentioned to him, but Shion already knew, he began to shake slightly as he stared at the coat in his hands. Shion's skin went cold. This shouldn't be here, this should be in district six. Why is it here and not... with Safu?

"Where did you get this?" Shion asked, and when the woman looked confused, he felt ice burn through every vein in his body as he tried to get a grip on reality, but the truth kept slipping through his fingers. "Tell me, where did you get this!?"

* * *

Nezumi was more than a little angry about Inukashi's warning. The dog-keeper had told mostly what he already knew, that Shion had figured out what happened with the Safu-girl, but the most irritating part was that she said for him to 'protect the ones he cares about until the very end.' He stopped walking. He had gone all sentimental and he hated it, but what did he care about..? The dog-keeper had tried to get under his skin by mentioning the white-haired boy, but in reality Shion really was...

A memory resurfaced out of his control... On a stormy night, four years ago, Nezumi ran through rain and lightning. He ran for his life with a bullet wound in his arm already bleeding him out and pulling him closer to the grave. Just then, when he had given up all hope and accepted his dreadful death, a voice screamed into the rain. He rose his dulled eyes to a balcony where the window was left open, as if it was for him, as if it was a sign to keep going. And that he did; inside the window a young boy finally noticed him, but didn't report him. Instead the young boy (who must have seriously been insane) took Nezumi into the warmth of his home, sewed up his injuries, and saved his life. When that boy had grown into a young man, and the police had captured him, Nezumi didn't think twice to rescue him... now he didn't think twice that he wanted to keep the man, Shion, close to him.

* * *

Shion heard the door open as Nezumi entered their room.

"Welcome back, Nezumi." Shion had cooked a full meal using the money he gotten from working at Inukashi's, he even had enough to get pie, earning a smile from Nezumi in the process. As they ate together Nezumi noticed that Shion wouldn't really look at him. He already had an idea of what Shion was going to do, but now he knew for sure. The tension Nezumi held only grew.

"If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am." Shion spoke through the silence that had begun to drift through the room. Nezumi listened to Shion's words intently as he spoke of all he had been through since meeting him, but it was more of a slap in the face than anything. Finally, at the end of his speech, Shion stood with empty cups in hand. "I'm glad to have met you, Nezumi." Shion said gently as he bent down and placed his lips over Nezumi's, when he pulled back again, Nezumi's eyes had gone cold.

"That wasn't a kiss of gratitude." Nezumi spoke humorously holding a thin smile for show, but inside, he was bitterly sarcastic. Shion's lips were soft but, so painful... Nezumi would have rather had Shion stab him directly in the back.

"It was a goodnight kiss." Shion smiled before leaving the room, hoping to hide his sadness. When Shion was out of sight, Nezumi brushed a thumb over his lips.

"You're a liar."

* * *

Shion was a bit nervous he would oversleep, but he couldn't fall asleep anyway, so by the time he had planned to leave he was already dressed and ready to go. He opened the door quietly and headed up the stairs and into the dim light of night just before the sunrise, with one last look to the room that he had been sheltered in, he turned into the darkness. He would miss the books and reading to the children, he would miss cleaning the dogs at Inukashi's hotel and her rude attitude but kind intentions, he would even miss Rikiga and his insults to Eve, but most of all... he was going to miss Nezumi, the kiss last night was proof of that.

Before he could even begin to step foot outside of the ruins, a mouse squeaked and crawled up his jacket, Shion was about to wonder why it was out here when he heard swift footsteps and turned to see familiar silver eyes, thoroughly pissed, as Nezumi approached.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to meet the dog keeper?" Nezumi spat the words. Shion was angry now, why did Nezumi always have to be so cruel... was it really because all he could see in Shion was the damn district he was from? Is that why Nezumi would only laugh at his third option where there could be a possibility of peace without death? Nezumi was always trying to stop him!

"Don't patronize me. Just leave me alone-" heat blazed across his cheek as Nezumi punched him with full force. Shion felt his shoulder hit the floor with a shock and sat up quickly with his teeth clenched as he cradled his cheek and tried to ignore the pain.

"That's punishment. Don't you look down on me!"

"I never did-"

"Anytime you lie to someone, you're looking down on them. Goodnight kiss... my ass! What kind of fool do you take me for!?" Nezumi tossed him the note from Karen. "I asked dog-keeper for some information so we can sneak in and save her-" In a quick motion Shion sprang up and returned the punch with the same bruising force, but Nezumi held his ground as he clenched his jaw. Nezumi didn't want it to come to this, he didn't even think the boy had the guts, but now it was evident that his defenses completely fell around Shion...

"That's punishment for hiding this note from me and working behind my back!" Shion held his fists balled up at his sides. Nezumi went through such lengths to stop him, always to keep him in line and not tell him anything, like a child!

"I was only worried about you!" Nezumi shouted with his hand waving about in front of him as part of his theatrical side in his anger.

"I don't need you to baby me, I'm not an infant!"

((*My version of the next scene*))

"Don't give me that crap." Nezumi spouted as he grabbed Shion's shirt. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would do this!-"

"Do you really care!?" Shion recalled every single time that Nezumi had told him what to do, every time he was rude or threatening, it was infuriating. He treated him like a subordinate at every turn and Nezumi was the grand king, no matter how hard Shion tried. Shion gripped at Nezumi's arm that grasped his shirt collar, but the hand wouldn't budge. "If you did then you would treat me like an equal! You would tell me about this!" his voice cracked and shuddered slightly. Nezumi's eyes widened as he came to hear Shion's words.

"Of course I care... too much!" When Shion looked baffled and less angry, he released Shion's shirt and continued. "What you did for me four years ago... you saved my life. I can never forget that, but as you've been here with me, as I saved your own life, as you stayed with me and never feared me, as you got through my defenses without me even noticing, I woke up one day to realize that... I had fallen in love with you." Nezumi's own eyes widened as he made the realization. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to leave- to get hurt without me being there for you!"

Shion didn't know what to say. Memories, as clear as day, re-surfaced. Shion and Nezumi, four years ago, sprawled out on Shion's bed both of them smiling and laughing; the present day where Nezumi would make the dog-keeper and Rikiga angry, where they would eat together, and Nezumi would quote plays and novels, smiling at Shion with such kindness that it still made Shion's heart ache today as he tried to leave. Nezumi wasn't trying to demean him... he loved him, and now Shion knew why his chest was tightening so hard that he cold barely breathe.

"Me too." Shion somehow croaked out the words clearly as he understood himself, and took a breath of relief as a weight seemed to lift from his heart, and by the surprised, yet soft look in Nezumi's silver eyes, he could see he felt the same. Shion's mind began to float as the dark-haired man closed in on him, an arm wrapped around his waist as a hand lightly traced the red mark on his cheek.

"Shion." Nezumi spoke in a low and sweet voice. Those silver eyes filled with something that Shion had only a glimpse of while the actor was on stage as Eve, it was a mix of pure passion, longing, and... love. His heart began to race as Nezumi held him close, his lips pressed against his own; they were rough, but warm, they seemed to melt the cold ice of winter that clung to both boy's. Nezumi parted the kiss first and took Shion's hand, leading him back to their room, and out of the new sunlight that had begun to light the day's blue sky just over the wall of district six. Behind the closed door, Nezumi threw off Shion's coat and hugged him around the waist tightly, pressing their hips together as they kissed. Shion wrapped his arms around the back of Nezumi's neck as he tugged the scarf away and slid his fingers just under the back of Nezumi's jacket collar. Shion hummed as Nezumi brought one of his hands under the sweatshirt to Shion's stomach, his fingers sending chills through his skin as they moved back around to trace up his spine and glide over his shoulder blades then back down to keep a possessive grip on his hip as he pressed him up against the wall. Nezumi pulled back to see Shion's expression.

"Your face is red." He smirked as Shion's face turned as deep a shade of scarlet as his eyes. Those eyes turned up to look into his and Nezumi felt a shudder pass through him. Shion must have felt it too as his hips slowly began to sway against Nezumi.

"Um, N-Nezumi... Sto-p... I-" Shion didn't even have to say it, Nezumi could clearly feel the heated stiffness that rubbed against his thigh. Nezumi couldn't help it as a laugh escaped from his lips, Shion wanted him, him! Shion took the laugh the wrong way and tried to push Nezumi away in his flustered state, but strong arms instead pulled him off the wall and onto the single bed they shared. "Ne-Nezumi?"

"You didn't think we were going to just kiss, did you?" Shion's entire face went red, Nezumi couldn't stop smiling, every second of hardship disappeared when he was with Shion. The cold walls that Nezumi had wrapped around himself had broken down and instead of opening his eyes to pain and death, a young man stood there in the light and held out his hand. But... there was one last barrier. Nezumi threw off his jacket, reached down to the hem of Shion's sweater and pulled it over Shion's head, exposing more of his skin. The red mark on Shion's cheek expanded to trail around his body like a snake, Nezumi kissed Shion's cheek and continued to slide down, he felt Shion's thin body, such smooth skin, just the sight of it nearly sent Nezumi into a frenzy.

"Wa-wait." Shion panted the words out and looked to Nezumi with pleading eyes, but Nezumi had already undone the teen's belt and pulled away the last pieces of clothing, the teen instantly covered himself as his whole body seemed to blush pink, like a flower. Shion felt so embarrassed, he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, but as he tried to turn on his side, strong hands pulled him back and moved his arms away from his skin. Holding Shion by the wrists, watching his blushing face fill with embarrassment, seeing his hips wiggle under him as he struggled to hide his erection, it was all to much for Nezumi. He moved Shion's thin wrists together and held them above his head with one hand. The now free hand drifted down the teen's pale skin and grasped Shion's hard-on. "_Nnh_... Nezumi, do-don't touch it- _ah!_"

"I'm going to do more than touch it." Nezumi smiled and gave Shion a deep kiss partnered with a long stroke on his manhood, then Nezumi let go of Shion's wrists and slid down his body, by the time Shion realized what he meant by that, Nezumi's tongue had reached the wet shaft and began a long lick that left Shion shivering and moaning, much to Nezumi's pleasure.

"_Oh!_ Nezumi! Please don't do that... I-I can't!" Shion panted in desperation, but his heated member twitched in eagerness, a milky bead of pre-cum on the tip. Nezumi lapped it up and wrapped his lips around the quivering head, devouring the pink shaft. Shion's eyes went wide as he panted, trying to find his words, but unable to mutter anything accept Nezumi's name. As pleasure wracked Shion's sensitive body, he had yet to notice that Nezumi was rummaging under the bed for something. When Nezumi had found what he was looking for, he pulled his head back, and Shion finally found the strength to lift onto his elbows to see... a bottle of olive oil? "What's that... for?"

"Excellent question!" Nezumi smiled, but didn't answer. He released Shion and popped open the lid and poured out the slick liquid onto his hand. "Open your legs more." Shion seemed to blush so hard that he might overheat, but looking at Nezumi, having his eyes scan his entire body, sure he was embarrassed, but he also, more than anything, wanted Nezumi to be closer to him. Shion gathered what was left of his shredded courage and spread his legs opening himself to those silver eyes. Nezumi was surprised that Shion was being so obedient, but then again a lot of things about Shion had surprised him since the very day they met. With the olive oil drenched hand, Nezumi reached in between Shion's pale legs and under him to rub against his small bud, with the aid of the slick cooking oil, Nezumi was able to slide in a finger without incredible difficulty, but he had to give Shion a lingering kiss to keep him calm. A shiver passed through Shion as his hips bucked up at the foreign intrusion and he gripped at the sheets "Does it hurt?"

"N-not really... just feels st-strange." Shion was starting to struggle with his words as his body began to move out of his control. His hips were automatically wiggling around as the finger moved in and out of him. Shion gasped as a second finger slid along with the first and nearly screamed when they scissored and stretched him. It hurt and felt strange, but it also sent bone-meting pleasure up his spine and effectively made his mind hazy and unclear, blanking out his worries. "Please-" Shion shuttered as the words barely made it past his quivering lips. He reached up a hand to cup Nezumi's cheek while the other tugged at the hem of his pants. "I want it."

Nezumi's eyes widened as he stared down at the lovely feast under him that was just trembling at his touch. He smirked at Shion as he withdrew his fingers leisurely, enjoying how Shion's eyes shut tightly as he moaned and his body clenched around the fingers to try and stop their leaving. Then Nezumi leaned back and un-buckled his pants, loving how Shion hungrily watched his every move. Nezumi pulled his pants down his thighs and finally pulled out his full erection which Shion ogled as his face went red. He bent down and kissed the white-haired man as he nestled comfortably between his warm, spread legs again. Shion's hands clenched into Nezumi's thin shirt.

"Ready for me?" Nezumi whispered hotly into Shion's ear just before lightly biting the lobe. Shion felt a twinge of fear with this being his first time, but he trusted Nezumi, and he very much wanted him to be entwined with his heart and his body. Shion's face heated up and reddened as he nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. Nezumi smiled lovingly "Just stay calm, alright? Relax your body." he instructed and Shion did as he was told. Nezumi took hold of his erection, guiding himself to Shion's bud and pressed, feeling a shiver pass through the both of them as the head made it past the tight ring of muscle. Shion moaned as his body twitched and his legs wrapped around Nezumi's waist tightly, he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "If you hold me that tight, I won't be able to move." Nezumi chuckled as he rubbed Shion's thigh to get him to open his legs a bit wider again. When Shion stopped squeezing him so tightly, Nezumi slid himself into Shion's tight passage all the way up to the hilt and grunted at how Shion squeezed him. "Feels... so damn good." As soon as he was finally enveloped in Shion's warmth, Nezumi lost himself and began a quick pace of thrusts as he rotated his hips and ground into the white-haired man, searching for something.

"_Ah!_ Ne-zumi!" Shion could barely keep up as his trembling body shivered and bucked at the pain and pleasure that mixed divinely, until Nezumi hit something and multiplied every sensitivity ten-fold. "_Gaaah!_"

"There it is." Nezumi sounded delighted as he angled himself an continued to hit Shion's prostate mercilessly and make the man under him scream.

"N-Nezumi! I c-_ah!_-can't take anymore-_nnh!_" Shion was barely able to pant out a warning before cumming as his mind dove into searing-white. Seeing Shion cum on himself and almost whimper in bliss all because of Nezumi drove the raven-haired man off the edge as he pulled out of Shion and came on his stomach and chest. Nezumi rolled over onto his back next to Shion as they both panted and their bodies slowly recovered. When Nezumi could finally see straight, he leaned over Shion and grabbed a towel which he used to clean Shion off, who had taken on most of the mess, then he tossed the towel aside and pulled Shion against his chest as he covered them both with a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Shion still looked embarrassed as he slightly avoided looking directly into Nezumi's eyes. "I still have to go meet Inukashi and-" Nezumi interrupted him with a kiss that made Shion blush.

"Sleep. Don't go out today." Shion gave him a pointed look at the commands and Nezumi cleared his throat as he re-thought his words "Please, don't leave me alone today, my love." He said dramatically with a theatrical, desperate expression as he cupped Shion's face with both hands. Shion bit his palm and Nezumi feigned great pain before they both started laughing and Nezumi grabbed hold of Shion's torso and pulled them together again as their smiles faded with their growing exhaustion and they began to drift off into a warm sleep.

The storm that had haunted and clung to both men had finally dissipated, letting the sun's rays shine through to thaw their hearts and souls so they could clearly see one another and have one last look at the rainbow that played above the source of their end or the world's beginning, District No. 6.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry (again) for not posting for such a long time! ^^;

Fwaaaaaah! Done~! And that's what I saw in episode 7, hope you liked it! Remember, comments are writer-speed-up-food, so please leave a treat!

Stay tuned :)


End file.
